gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck It Ralph 3
WARNING! This article is about a fake VHS opening Ralph Breaks Internet: Wreck it Ralph 2 is a sequel to the 2012 film, Wreck-it Ralph. The date is not confirmed due to Pixar's Finding Dory. Synopsis and Plot is irrelevant until it is confirmed by Disney. No official plot has been announced. This movie is a fake VHS opening. Synopsis (The destruction of destroy dhfjkjhdghsjkfjkdfm) opened a new place called Bayson Arcade, and games where they stand out: Wii U, PlayStation 4, Other home and hand consoles, games with cell phones, Virtual Reality, Nintendo Switch, More Arcades and Redempitons, Air Hockey, Billiards, Bowling, Giant Flat Screen, Jacuzzi, Books, Toys, skating rink, Elastic Bed, Heated Pools, Restaurants, Mechanical Attractions, Water Games, Sports Fields, Esports, Ball Pit, Kiddie Rides, Inflatable Castle, Mini Golf, Circus, IMAX Ridefilm, Aquarium, Board Games, Casino, Pet Zoo, Playground, Autos and Boats with remote control and more. litwak's arcade is replaced Plot When Turbo's false code is activated in Sugar Rush, he manages to respawn. Now with the help of Cy-bugs he kidnaps Vanellope and plans to take over the entire arcade by spreading the Cy-Bug infestation in one game at a time. Ralph, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun need to stop him with the help of the PlayStation characters, on the way Ralph and Felix meet their old friends Zac and Mel who managed to survive the unplugging of their game and now live in the cords of the arcade. Meanwhile,Nello from Speed Of Magic is back. He kidnaps more people. He's a little driver and he is a good combination. He is also known as the flying Mantuan. He appears in the video game from the theme park rides in Ferrari World Abu Dhabi. Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Vanellope Von schweetz *Sergeant Calhoun *Turbo *Zac *Mel *Super Mario *Nello *Darn-It Daniel *Nico/Zero *May/C4ss4ndr4 *Bryan/Mang Ernie *Mark/Ahdonis *Bobby/Sumpak *Daniel/K'mao *Cel/Sargo *Sensei *Gutsu *Truffles *Fred *Grimmy *Paladog *Giant Skeleton *Armor Dog *Fighting Mouse *Barbarian *Archer *Giants *Goblins *P.E.K.K.A. *Valkyrie *Super Luigi *Satine *Misheala *Ratchet and Clank *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose (a minor romantic relation ship between her and Sonic) *Numerous other video game characters Bad-Annon Support Group The group has been expanded to new villains *Bowser *Clyde *Dr. Eggman *M. Bison *Neff *Kano *Cyril the Zombie *Cyborg *Chaz *Coily *Zangief *Beholder *Colonel Radec *Darth Vader *Dr. Nefarious **Lawrence *G-Man *Wheatley *Dr. Zomboss *Master Hand and Crazy Hand *Herobrine *Marx (Kirby) *Doopliss Other Characters Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Goofy *Donald Duck Square Enix *Geno *Sora *Cloud *Arieth *Lara Croft Marvel *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron-Man *Hulk *Venom *Wolverine *Magneto *Thor Nintendo *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Yoshi *Wario *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K'Rool *Waluigi *Fox McCloud *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *NIGHTS *Alex Kidd *Neff *Mishaela *AiAi, MeeMee, GonGon, and Baby (Super Monkey Ball) Atari *The characters from swordquest *Pong paddles *Pong ball *Atari joystick *Roadblasters racer Capcom *Megaman *Zero *Willy *Ryu *Bison *Ken *Chun-Li Taito *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki *An alien from space invaders *Bubble Bobble protagonists *Chack'n Bluth Group *Dirk the daring *Princess Daphne *Ace (changes into Dexter at some points of the movie) *Officer Kimberly Midway *Kano *Smoke *Paperboy *Bartender Namco *Clyde *Pac-Man *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar Gottlieb *Q*bert *Coily *Slick *Ugg *Sam Konami *Frogger *Yuni *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake Data East *Peter Pepper Blizzard North *Satine Mojang *Steve Playstation *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr. Nefarious: New member of the Bad-Anon support group *Lawrence *Sly Cooper *Bently *Murray *Carmelita Fox Naughty Dog *Jak *Daxter *Crash Bandicoot *Metalhead *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Sully Valve *Heavy *Scout *Spy *Pyro *Demoman *Sniper *Medic *Solider *Engineer *Cell *GLaDOS *Atlas and P-Body *Gordon Freeman *Solider's (Counter-Strike) Others *Plant's (Plant's vs. Zombie's) *Zombie's (Plant's vs. Zombie's) *Crazy Dave (Plant's vs. Zombie's) *Dr. Zomboss (Plant's vs. Zombie's) *Red/Blue/Yellow/Black/White/Boomerang Bird (Angry Birds) *Mama Bird, Owell, Peli, Peck, and Flami (Tiny Wings) *Nello (Speed Of Magic By Ferrari World Abu Dhabi) *Zero,C4ss4ndr4,Mang Ernie,Ahdonis,Sumpak,K'mao,Sargo (RPG Metanoia) *Sensei,Gutsu,Truffles (Fruit Ninja) *Fred,Grimmy (Dedalord) *Paladog,Giant Skeleton,Armor Dog,Fighting Mouse (Paladog By Fazecat) *Barbarian,Archer,Giants,Goblins,Valkyrie,P.E.K.K.A. (Clash Of Clans) *The Cheetahmen (Action 52) Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Lucien Dodge as Nello *Jack Black as Darn-It Daniel *Zaijan Jaranilla as Nico/Zero *Mika Dela Cruz as May/C4ss4ndr4 *Jarius Aquino as Bryan/Mang Ernie *Basty Alcances as Mark/Ahdonis *Aaron Junatas as Bobby/Sumpak *Jonas Calapatan as Daniel/K'mao *Vhong Navarro as Cel/Sargo *Fred Tatasciore as Sensei *Will-i-am as Gutsu *Adam Slander as Truffles *Lee Tockar as Fred (Richardson L. Frederick The Third) *Jeff Bennett as Grimmy *Bob Joles as Paladog *Nolan North as Skeleton Man *Lex Lang as Armor King *Tabitha St. Germain as Fighting Mouse *Alec Baldwin as Barbarian *Anne Hathaway as Archer *Donna Murphy as Valkyrie *Hugh Jackman as the giants *Chris Wedge as Goblin *Tara Strong as Zac and Mel *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Yuri Lowenthal as Sonic the Hedgehog *Unknwon as Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog *Frank Welker as Steve from Minecraft *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., and a zombie *Cole Howard as Megaman *Grant Goodeve as Wolf from Star Fox. *Will-i-am as Crazy Dave *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby from Kirby *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi from Yoshi, and Mario series *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank *David Kaye as Clank from Ratchet & Clank *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Tom Kenny as Gary the Gadget Guy, Orange Puffle from Club Penguin, and Bosh from Line Rider *Fred Tatasciore as Chaz from Line Rider *Ted Lewis as King Dedede from Kirby *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight from Kirby *Erika Fong as Karshasa from Tiny Castle, Canidragon from Dragonadopters *Peter New as Cyno from Tiny Castle *Kenny James as Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Tara Strong as Bowser Jr. from the Mario series, and Bailey from Line Rider *Amy Palant as Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog *Selena Gomez (in Alex Russo voice) as Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog *Rich Moore as Zangeif from Street Fighter *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man *Brian Kesinger as Kano from Mortal Kombat *Martin Jarvis as Satine from Diablo *TBA as Misheala from Shining Force *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter *Maurice LaMarche as the Bartender from Root Beer Tapper's *Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec from Killzone *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank *Nathan Vetterlein as Scout *Gary Schwartz as Heavy and Demoman *Dennis Bateman as Pyro and Spy *Grant Goodeve as Engineer *Robin Atkin Downes as Medic *John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper *Ellen McLain as GLaDOS *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants ARCADES List of Arcades from Wreck-it Ralph 2Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Video games Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:Fake VHS Openings